classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Teldrassil
Off Kalimdor's northern coast lies the island of Teldrassil, the new home of the reclusive Night Elves and a stunning testament to the power of their magic and their connection with nature. Teldrassil is truly massive, a huge trunk rising out of the sea and holding the entire new night elf homeland and capital, Darnassus, in its boughs. The enterprise was not blessed by the aspects, however, and the tree's growth has been flawed. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Race Level Range Location Teldrassil Alliance Darnassus Night Elf 1-12 Northwest of Darkshore History After the cataclysmic events that followed the invasion of the Burning Legion, Malfurion went missing. Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm took over the leadership of the night elven druids, convincing the Circle of Ancients in Darkshore that it was time for the night elven people to rebuild the World Tree and regain their cherished immortality. Although, his plan failed due to the fact that the Dragon Aspects didn't bless the tree. The Circle of Ancients and powerful druids combined their powers to grow an immense tree in the Veiled Sea. They called the tree Teldrassil, meaning "Crown of the Earth" in their native tongue. The night elves made their new home in the boughs of Teldrassil, creating a forest of mighty trees and flowing rivers, bathed in the endless night that fell over the lands of the elves from the dawn of time. However, the calm of the enchanted forest has slowly fallen into the shadow of a sinister presence. Crazed furbolgs and fouler beasts have appeared in Teldrassil, and it occupies all the attention of the vigilant Sentinels and the wise druids to ensure the safety of their new home. Geography Maps *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) Topographic map of Teldrassil Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas None Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths and boat from Rut'Theran Village * Auberdine, Darkshore (Flight path and boat) * Nighthaven, Moonglade (Druid-only flight path) Regions Adjacent to Teldrassil Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Darkshore 10-20 Southeast By flightpath or boat from Rut'theran Village to Auberdine. Moonglade 50-60 Southeast By druid-only flightpath from Rut'theran Village to Nighthaven. Notable Characters Teldrassil is home to several night elves of status. From the top of the tree Aldrassil, Tenaron Stormgrip sends promising young elves out into the world. In Dolanaar, Tallonkai Swiftroot leads the effort to fight back the corrupted furbolgs and satyr of the great tree, and in his small tent near Lake Al'Ameth, Denalan seeks to understand the nature of the strange affliction that is seeping into Teldrassil. For a complete list of characters, see List of Teldrassil NPCs. Quests * 5 Zenn's Bidding ** 7 Seek Redemption! (Dolanaar) * 8 The Road to Darnassus * 10 The Shimmering Frond * 12 The Moss-Twined Heart ** 12 Planting the Heart Shadowglen * 2 The Balance of Nature ** 3 The Balance of Nature ** 3 Encrypted Sigil (Rogue specific quest) ** 3 Etched Sigil (Hunter specific quest) ** 3 Hallowed Sigil (Priest specific quest) *** 4 In Favor of Elune (Priest specific quest) **** 4 Garments of the Moon (Priest specific quest, Dolanaar) ** 3 Simple Sigil (Warrior specific quest) ** 3 Verdant Sigil (Druid specific quest) * 5 Dolanaar Delivery * 4 A Good Friend ** 4 A Friend in Need *** 4 Iverron's Antidote **** 4 Iverron's Antidote Aldrassil * 1 The Woodland Protector ** 3 The Woodland Protector (Shadowglen) * 4 Webwood Venom ** 5 Webwood Egg *** 5 Tenaron's Summons **** 5 Crown of the Earth ***** 5 Crown of the Earth ****** 5 Crown of the Earth (Dolanaar) ******* 9 Crown of the Earth (Dolanaar) ******** 11 Crown of the Earth (Dolanaar) ********* 11 Crown of the Earth (Dolanaar) Dolanaar * 5 Denalan's Earth ** 7 Timberling Sprouts (Lake Al'Ameth) ** 7 Timberling Seeds (Lake Al'Ameth) *** 7 Rellian Greenspyre (Lake Al'Ameth) **** 9 Tumors (Darnassus) ***** 9 Return to Denalan (Darnassus) ****** 9+ Oakenscowl (Lake Al'Ameth) * 6 A Troubling Breeze ** 6 Gnarlpine Corruption (Starbreeze Village) *** 9 The Relics of Wakening **** 12 Ursal the Mauler * 7 Twisted Hatred * 6 The Emerald Dreamcatcher ** 8 Ferocitas the Dream Eater * 10 Elanaria (Warrior specific quest) * 10 Heeding the Call (Druid specific quest) * 10 The Apple Falls (Rogue specific quest) * 10 Training the Beast (Hunter specific quest) * 7 Recipe of the Kaldorei (Cook specific quest) * 8 Elixir for the Bladeleafs (Alchemist specific quest) Ban'ethil Barrow Den * 8 The Sleeping Druid ** 10 Druid of the Claw The Oracle Glade * 11 The Enchanted Glade ** 11 Teldrassil *** 11 Grove of the Ancients (Darnassus) * 12 Mist Gnarlpine Hold * 10 The Glowing Fruit Rut'theran Village * 10 The Bounty of Teldrassil ** 10 Flight to Auberdine * 47 Favored of Elune? ** 55 Moontouched Wildkin *** 57 Find Ranshalla * 48 The Borrower ** 48 Return to Troyas * 56 Starfall Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore None Wild Creatures * Boars * Furbolgs * Grells * Harpies * Nightsabers * Owls * Spiders * Timberlings Notes, Tips & Additional Info * Teldrassil was called Kalidar during the development of World of Warcraft. * Teldrassil is the starting zone which sees the least amount of PvP action, due to the fact that Horde players have to cross through Darnassus and at least one other Alliance settlement (Auberdine, Menethil Harbor or Theramore Isle) to get there, not to mention that the only way for Horde players to get to Teldrassil itself is via ship from Auberdine in mainland Kalimdor. All other starting zones are directly accessible by the opposing faction without such hazards. * Since Teldrassil is in fact a big tree, there is no ore in the entire zone! Add that to the fact that Darnassus features no blacksmithing or mining trainers, and the result is that adventurers with those professions stay away. Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Teldrassil Category:Lore Category:Trees Category:Night Elf territories Category:Starting areas Category:Islands